Pokeanime Mid-high Academy
by Starstrike107
Summary: In a world with an academy...there was tranquility. Was. That peace hasn't lasted very long, for the pokemon anime characters have come! Oh? They've never met before? How long can the pokemon anime characters' rein of chaos go? AU with poke, contest, ikari, and leafgreenshipping! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This new story has some mechanics that everyone will need to understand:**

The first rule is that the pokemon anime characters are being sent to a Mid-High Academy. This means that they have high school ages, but they have a middle school system. For example, Dawn is fourteen in this story. Her schedule will contain middle school-like classes.

Secondly, none of these characters have yet except for a select few. For example, May has never met Gary or Ash, but Dawn knows Ash because she lives with him. This will by further explained in the character information.

This fic will be AU. I'm sorry, but pokemon is only a game in this fanfiction. On the bright side, at least it'll create a more realistic school environment!

I won't include any OC's in this unless asked to. I know that a lot of people are getting annoyed by the constant appearance of Sarah, so I'll try to add a canon villain to the story.

Music. Music will be a _huge _part of this fanfiction. In fact, the pokemon groups are split into bands. The general information on bands is that they occasionally play for special school events and are required to join a music class. Again, this will be further explained in the character information.

Every main character will have a motto. No objections. I realize that it's called a catchphrase, but I don't exactly want to write all this out.

If you really want to, you can sit through and read all of this character info.

**I STILL DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY REFERENCES I MAY OR MAY NOT ADD**

If anyone has any questions, feel free to contact me somehow!

Character information:

**Misty Kasumi  
Age: **Fifteen  
**Talents: **swimming, flute, and automatically knows how to make a weapon out of everything  
**Hobbies: **writing song lyrics, practices swimming often, plays soccer, etc  
**Motto: **_"Say that once more, I dare you."  
_**Band role: **flute or song writer_  
_**School Strengths: **Reading is fairly easy, math is mediocre, and history is mediocre  
**Weaknesses: **science is the trouble area and disagrees with her music teacher on everything, and tends to get into fights easily  
**Family: **Lily (sister), Violet (sister), Daisy (sister)

**Leaf Topaz  
Age**: Fifteen  
**Talents: **violin and knows how to hide in any environment. Also enjoys practicing martial arts  
**Hobbies: **practices with other band members, sleeps, and folds origami  
**Motto: **_"You underestimate my ability."  
_**Band role: **violinist or band manager (Let's face it, the girl's band would have been broke without a manager)  
**Family: **Grace (deceased mother), May (sister)  
**School Strengths: **Expert in math, and reading is easy  
**Weaknesses: ** science is difficult, and history is a nightmare, dense, and argues constantly

**May Sapphire Maple  
Age: **Fourteen  
**Talents: **Guitar and Martial Arts  
**Hobbies: **apprenticing in the art of matchmaking (though she's still dense), paints, plays soccer with Misty, and transcribes notes  
**Motto: **_"I will go down with this ship!"  
_**Band Role: **guitarist or backup singer  
**School Strengths: **gifted in history, and intermediate in science  
**Weaknesses: **difficulty with math, and struggles with language arts, sensitive, and can't come up with comebacks fast enough  
**Family: **Caroline (mother), Norman (father), Max (brother), Leaf (sister)

**Dawn Hikari Berlitz  
Age: **Fourteen  
**Talents: **piano, plays matchmaker accurately, and is on the dance team  
**Hobbies: **practices dance and piano, shops, etc  
**Motto: **_"No need to worry!"  
_**Band role: **pianist or lead singer  
**School Strengths: **gifted in language arts, mediocre in science  
**Weaknesses: **stresses in math, and trouble with history, shopaholic, and naïve  
**Family: **Johanna (deceased mother), Ash (brother), Delia (mother)

_**Origin of Despair  
Band Members: **__Leaf Topaz, Misty Kasumi, May Sapphire Maple, and Dawn Hikari Berlitz  
__**Manager: **__Leaf Topaz  
__**Instrument roles: **__Leaf (violin) Misty (flute) May (guitar) Dawn (piano)  
__**Singer roles: **__Dawn (lead singer) Leaf, Misty, and May (backup)  
__**Popularity: **__Popular enough for fangirls/fanboys, but not enough for stalkers  
__**Uniforms: **__varies_

**Ash Satoshi Ketchum  
Age: **fifteen  
**Talents: **football and guitar  
**Hobbies: **writing lyrics, eating, and sleeping  
**Motto: **"_I want to be the very best like no one ever was!  
_**Band role: **lead guitar and song writer  
**School Strengths: **Pro at language arts  
**Weaknesses: **average on every other school subject, clumsy, and dense  
**Family: **Delia (mother) Dawn (sister)

**Gary Shigeru Oak  
Age: **fifteen  
**Talents: **football, flirting, and piano  
**Hobbies: **transcribes notes, flirts, and studies  
**Motto: **"_Listen up everyone!"  
_**Band roles: **lead guitar and song writer  
**School Strengths: **Gifted in math and science, and mediocre in social studies  
**Weaknesses: **terrible in language arts, bug ego, and secretly sensitive to blood  
**Family: **Daisy (sister) Professor Oak (grandfather)

**Drew Shuu Hayden  
Age**: fourteen  
**Talents: **soccer and clarinet  
**Hobbies: **studies and manages band  
**Motto: **"_No, don't touch the hair!" _or _"We need to get this done guys!"  
_**Band roles: **plays clarinet and manages  
**School Strengths: **Good at math and science  
**Weaknesses: **needs help in language arts and history, and easily jealous  
**Family: **Derrick (deceased father) Rose (deceased mother) Paul (cousin) Reggie (cousin)

**Paul Shinji  
Age: **fourteen  
**Talents: **card games and support guitar  
**Hobbies: **martial arts, practices support guitar and drums, and reads  
**Motto: **_"Tch, pathetic"  
_**Band roles: **support guitar/drums  
**School Strengths: **great in language arts and history  
**Weaknesses: **trouble with math and science, antisocial, and comes off as emotionless

**Fallen Hope  
Band members: **Ash Satoshi Ketchum, Gary Shigeru Oak, Drew Shuu Hayden, Paul Shinji  
**Manager: **Drew Hayden  
**Instrument roles: **Ash (lead guitar/lyrics) Gary (piano/transcriber) Drew (clarinet) Paul (guitar/drums)  
**Singer roles: **Ash (lead singer) Gary, Drew, and Paul (backup singers)  
**Popularity: **Popular enough for fangirls/fangirls, but not enough to sell merchandise  
**Uniforms: **varies

**Alright guys, so that's the end of the boring part! Let's move on to the good part (grabs popcorn)! **

**Unfortunately, I can't exactly write the next part without being confused about what to name this chapter. Meh, the first part of the story should be up tomorrow or so. Maybe sooner. Sorry about it guys!  
**


	2. Morning Craziness

**Hey guys, I'm back! If you haven't read the character info yet, at least read the bands, Origin of Despair and Fallen Hope.**

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum, wake up!"

Ash groaned and whispered," five more minutes, mom." He rearranged his blankets so that the light of morning couldn't beam directly on his tired body.

Dawn exchanged glances with Delia and rolled her midnight eyes. She had been taken in by the Ketchum's after her parents died two years ago, but she had memorized her new brother's habits very quickly. Dawn leaned forward and clutched the right side of the lime green blanket.

"Wake up!" Dawn tore the blankets away from Ash and crossed her arms.

Ash rocketed up and shouted in agony," My eyes! They're burning!" He turned to Dawn with a glare. "What did you do _that _for, Dawn?" He pouted and crossed his arms after Delia handed him an energy bar. Not being able to resist, his anger slowly melted with each bite of his beloved food.

Dawn thrust her wrist watch in front of Ash and shrieked," We're going to be late for our introductional day!"

"Not like you're ready," countered Ash. As his vision became less blurred, he recognized the school colors. He stood up and reached out for his uniform, which consisted of sneakers, royal blue jeans, a white shirt, and a light blue tie. He decided to top his appearance off with his traditional red cap.

Dawn was dressed in a midnight blue knee-reaching skirt, a pure white dress shirt, and a black cardigan added. She also placed her usual beanie carefully on her head. Her feet were covered with black sneakers and short, sky blue socks.

Dawn walked out of the room as Ash got changed. She prepared her bag the night beforehand, so she was ready to go. Ash was a little bit slower, so he would take about five to ten minutes to be fully prepared.

After checking her pink watch, Dawn's eyes bugged out before she rushed out of the house, panicking about the time limit. She had left with her keyboard placed comfortably around her neck, bouncing.

Ash, however, was taking his time. He was currently tossing everything he thought would be useful into a small, yellow bag.

"Ash, you're going to be late," yelled Delia. She shoved a clock at his face to prove her point.

Ash froze before processing what his mother had said. He forcefully picked up his overflowed bag and rocketed after Dawn. He returned a few seconds later and picked up his guitar case to leave.

Delia shook her head, but smiled. "Those kids never get old…"

"May, don't you think you're eating a little too much for breakfast," asked Leaf, while stabbing her fork through a piece of pork. She had been watching her sister, for the past three minutes, continuously stuff her face full of cereal.

May only shrugged and replied after gulping," Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She continued devouring the foodstuffs.

Leaf sweatdropped and exchanged a look with Max.

He glanced at her and shrugged. Leaf had been adopted by the Maple's at the age of seven, after her parents abandoned her. Despite this, she was still treated exactly like a normal sibling, which means she received her fair share of noogies, pranks, and others.

May chugged down a pint of water and sighed, placing the empty bottle down with a thud. She dashed to her room to throw on her uniform and quickly brushed her teeth. She swiftly packed her bag with the basic necessities, but returned downstairs only to find Leaf prepared with a bored expression.

Leaf raised an eyebrow and asked," Well, are we going or not?" She picked up her black, leather violin case and walked towards the entrance.

May gaped for a few seconds before picking up her guitar case and dashing after her.

Max stared after the two girls with a fond expression before muttering," I wish that Mom and Dad weren't running errands.." He picked up a duster and started to dust away May's crumbs.

Misty groaned. She had been prepared ahead of time with her blue uniform on and side ponytail perfected. Her bag consisted of the basic school necessities while she was clutching her black flute bag with her right hand.

"Oh no, like, you need to curve your hair again, Violet," shouted Lily while pointing at her hair.

Violet gasped and screeched. "Oh no! Like, Misty, you need to wait for a few more minutes, I need to poof my hair." She walked away to the bathroom and grabbed the hair curler.

Misty looked down and mumbled," A few more minutes, my ass." Right now, she was past breaking point. Her sisters had been taking a large portion of her time doing something useless, like applying makeup, and she was nearly late for the introductorial day. Her left eye twitched.

Daisy looked up from her phone call and shouted," Misty, go and help Violet with her hair or something!"

Misty's eyes repeated twitched noticeably. After grinding her teeth, she yelled," Fuck it, I'm walking to school!" She rushed out of the chaotic house before anyone could protest.

"Seriously? What's your secret," asked Drew, placing down his cards in frustration. It had been eight games of Slap Jack, and he had lost all of those matches to his smirking cousin.

"I'm not telling," replied a plum-haired boy, smirking.

Though they had clashing personalities, one thing was similar about them. They both hated going to social events.

In fact, that was how the two boys had met.

Paul and Drew saw each other at a family reunion after walking to the same corner of seclusion. They had started chatting with each other, a few words at a time. Slowly, they became friends and Drew became Paul's brother when his parents had passed away in a tragic car accident.

Back to the story, Drew stood up and dragged Paul up with him. He rolled his emerald eyes and scoffed. "Whatever Paul. I don't need your secrets to win." He flicked his lime hair arrogantly and picked up his clarinet case.

Paul smirked and clutched his black guitar case. "Try me, Hayden," he responded. They hung their baby blue school bags over their shoulder and walked to school in silence.

"Hey, Drew," called Paul.

He looked at his cousin as a response.

"I get the feeling that we're the only set of siblings that started out their morning even relatively normally."


	3. Gotta Go Fast!

"Ash, don't you _dare_…," warned Dawn with a threatening finger. Her usual happy-go-lucky face was now contorted into a scowl that could even make a serial killer back away.

However, Ash had full knowledge of these situations and found a loophole. 'So if I just don't go past Dawn's breaking point, then I'm golden! Though I do have to hurry,' thought Ash with a smirk. Ash was now grinning with a playful look in his eyes, a hand partially raised.

They were standing a few feet away from each other in front of the school.

Passing students gave the siblings peculiar looks before pushing open the double doors and walking in.

"Ash, this is the last warning," Dawn threatened, but with a more forced tone. Her right eye was twitching at this point.

Ash squinted and lashed his raised hand towards her hair, successfully ruffling it. After he completed the dangerous task, Ash decided to do a favor for himself and fled the scene for dear life.

Dawn groaned and pulled her white beanie closer to her head, covering more of her midnight blue hair.

This would surely be a long and grueling day.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Leafy, wait up," panted May, hand extended towards Leaf's directions. She wondered when, in the name of Arceus, Leaf suddenly became faster than her.

Leaf turned backwards and faced May, sticking her tongue out. She turned back to the direction of school and picked up more speed.

'How does she do that without hurting her violin,' wondered May. She rolled her sapphire eyes and muttered repeatedly," Gotta go fast….gotta go fast….GOTTA GO FAST!"

May rocketed to the school's direction and left Leaf in the dust. Well, at least for a few seconds anyways. She collapsed to the floor, panting and wheezing,

Leaf walked up to May and kneeled down to her side. "You played my game collection, didn't you?"

May managed a crumbly smile and said sarcastically," Nope, a blue lava lamp told me to try that!"

They both stood up and stared at each other with serious expressions. The sisters were standing in front of the school and overheard a blunette and a raven-haired boy fighting over something. Maybe the boy was messing with her hair?

Unfortunately for people expecting an argument, the siblings broke out into an episode of laughter and wiped tears away from their eyes.

As soon as the silly laughter faded, May saluted to Leaf and cried out jokingly," I'll see you in Hell Academy soon sister! As long as you kept your promise of rigging the system."

Leaf smiled and saluted back. She opened her mouth and replied enthusiastically," And I'll see _you _in the mental asylum!"

They entered the school and went to separate halls, both obviously having no idea where to go.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Alright Misty, you can survive a few years at Hell Academy," muttered Misty, reassuring herself.

Immediately after those words, images of the grueling hours of shopping with her sisters infiltrated her once-peaceful mind, successfully making the girl shudder in fear. Daisy wasn't so bad, but when her sisters got into a shopping spree….

Misty dragged herself to the front of the double doors and glanced up.

There was a sign that read,' Pokeanime Mid-High Academy – Where children's dreams won't come true.'

Misty slapped her forehead and sighed. 'Yay for me,' Misty thought sarcastically.

She entered the school and felt the tense air.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Two siblings, one with purple hair and the other with green hair, were walking side-by-side on the sidewalk near the school.

Guess what the one with purple hair said.

"Imagine all the people we'll meet there," Paul said unenthusiastically. He sarcastically raised a fist in an exaggeration of being excited.

"And think of all the socializing we'll do," pessimistically added Drew, a panicked expression apparent on his face. "Wow, look at the size of that building. We _totally _won't get lost in there," he sarcastically insisted.

Paul faked a high voice and squeaked," Oh my god, Kim, does this make my butt look fat?" He waved his hands in the air, imitating a panicked girl.

Drew chuckled and replied," You're going to meet a lot of people like that in this school, Paul." He rolled his eyes and picked up his pace to school.

Paul groaned and slapped his forehead.

He sure hoped that Drew was wrong this time.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Hey guys! If you're wondering where Gary is, don't worry! I have him covered, just trust me. The characters will probably meet slowly, the first meeting being in the next chapter. No guarantees though!**


	4. Discovery of Size

"Hall B, sixth room. Hall B, sixth room. It sounds so simple, but where in the actual pancake land is it," screamed Ash. Frustration raged through his veins like a wild fire.

It had been ten minutes and Ash was certain that he was late to Mrs. Clementine's homeroom.

He felt as if he were about to explode until a certain male brunette came over.

The brunette leaned against the plain, white wall and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Need some help, loser?"

Ash smiled cheerfully and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the lord of walnuts that someone actually- Hold it, did you just call me a loser?" Ash's face was now red with anger.

The brunette took one hand out of his pocket and pointed at himself. He smirked and remarked," This is Gary Oak you're talking to, and yes. You must be deaf if you didn't hear me clearly state the fact that you sir-." Gary positioned the finger towards Ash's direction. "Are a loser," he finished, with the flick of the hair.

Ash glared dangerously at Gary and growled," Well, this is Ash Ketchum you're talking to, so learn some respect! Can you just tell me how to get to Mrs. Clementine's classroom?"

Gary crossed his arms and signaled for Ash to follow him.

Ash reluctantly followed, having a dark feeling plummet inside of him.

_(Time Skip)_

It had been another fifteen minutes since Gary and Ash had been wandering through the school.

Ash sighed and knocked his fist into a wall. He turned to Gary with a peculiar look and questioned," You don't know the way, do you?"

Gary sighed and bowed his head. "No sir, I do not."

Ash groaned and suggested," Let's just keep moving. We're bound to find Hall B soon."

Gary's head snapped up at the mention of Hall B. "Did you say Hall B? We passed that a few minutes ago."

The two boys stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into a race of who could make it to class on time.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Hall B, room six. Gee, thanks for not supplying me with a map, school. It would have really fucking been useful right now," sarcastically hissed Leaf.

It had only been five minutes of searching, but Leaf had a dreadful feeling of being lost. She truly desired to cry, but she appeared hostile and frustrated on the outer shell.

Leaf threw her arms into the air and screamed. Not like anyone would hear her anyways.

"Hey, I noticed you were screaming and you don't seem to be in any sort of pain. Are you just lost?"

Leaf jumped at the sudden voice and turned around with wide eyes.

There, standing with her hands on her hips, was a female ginger with a side-ponytail. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement, but sympathy at the same time.

After considering the pros and cons of the situation, Leaf slowly nodded. She smiled tiredly and said with a hint of exasperation," I'm Leaf Maple and I'm officially lost."

The ginger nodded before holding out her hand and simply said," Misty Kasumi. I've been asked by Mrs. Clementine to lead her students to her room. She said that the new kids tend to get lost."

Leaf's eyes widened considerably before she gratefully shouted," Well, that was easy. Thanks for offering to help me!" She saluted at Misty.

Misty chuckled and made a gesture for Leaf to follow her. She turned back and warned with a playful tone," We better hurry, or else those mean preps will get us!"

Even though Misty's teasing was obvious, Leaf seemed oblivious to it. She nodded in horror before clutching Misty's hand fearfully.

Misty laughed heartily and revealed," Don't worry Leaf, not all of the preps are mean! Even if they are, here's what I brought!"

Leaf stepped away, letting Misty take out her prized mallet.

Misty grinned at the sight of the mallet and explained," This mallet assisted me all these years through bullying, and it has no intention of stopping." Misty had explained this like a proud parent rewarding a child for an accomplishment.

Leaf chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Don't we have to get to Mrs. Clementine's class now?"

Misty nodded and grabbed Leaf's hand, despite her protests.

She had associated with someone who would potentially be her friend in the future.

'_Maybe Hell Academy won't be so much of a hell…'_

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"So turn here, then go forward five feet, and then make a right here….."

Paul stared at his cousin, surprised at how Drew had come to discover that the school had a GPS system.

Drew looked at Paul and explained," Yeah, I don't know how this school is so huge either."

The two males continued walking in silence before a revelation hit both of them simultaneously like a wave of icy water.

"We're in the wrong hall…"

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Thud…Thud….Thud…._

Those were the sounds of Dawn's heavy footsteps pounding on the shiny floors. 'How is a hall so damn hard to find,' she silently questioned, frustrated to wit's end. She made a mental note to write a complaint to the school.

It had been eight minutes since Dawn had entered the school building and she was already seething at the thought of spending the entire school day attempting to find her way out of the seemingly endless maze.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, CRASH!_

Those were the sounds of a specific brunette's frantic footsteps prior to the crash.

Both girls had fallen down to the hard ground, holding their heads in pain.

The brunette was the first to recover. She stood up and frantically apologized," Oh my kitten land, I'm so sorry about that! I didn't mean to run into you and hurt you, I'm so sorry!" Her sapphire eyes were clear with panic.

Dawn slowly stood up and started apologizing also, until the two had been apologizing to each other for a few minutes.

The two females stopped suddenly and burst out into a fit of laughter.

The brunette with sapphire eyes extended her hand and said in a bubbly tone," My name is May Maple and I'm lost in this school! Do you know where Mrs. Clementine's classroom is?"

Dawn smiled softly and responded," I'm Dawn Ketchum! Wait, Mrs. Clementine?... That's also my homeroom teacher."

The two slapped their palms to their forehead and silently agreed to assist each other in the maze of over a thousand classrooms.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Yes, the school is big enough for a GPS to track. Just roll with it, okay?**


	5. Important Message

**This is an important message.**

**Since I feel as if I've drifted away from the Pokemon fandom and the second semester of school is getting difficult (seriously, we were already assigned ****_three _****projects the first day we came back from break!), I've decided that this story is going to go up for adoption. If anyone is interested in taking over this story, then please send me a PM containing the following:**

**\- Overall plot, if any at all  
\- Reason for taking over  
\- How much free time you think you have**

**To anyone who was looking forward to the next chapter, I'm extremely sorry. If there is only one person interested, then that person will take over. If multiple are, then I will choose the person that I feel has the potential to max the story's potential.**

**Again, I'm really sorry, and bye.**


End file.
